jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Jerma Rumble 2
The Jerma Rumble 2 '''was the '''second ever Jerma Rumble, and a direct sequel to the original Jerma Rumble. It occurred on April 17, 2014. Summary The Jerma Rumble 2 is kicked off with opening remarks by an event coordinator, as usual. STAR_ and Pac-Man are the first two wrestlers in the ring, followed by a long, uninterrupted string of fighters including Grandpa, The Monopoly Guy, Gabe Newell, and Gordon Freeman. The eliminations finally begin with both STAR_ and Grandpa, after which Ma3la enters the ring. Pac-Man is eliminated as well just as the 30's Milkman makes his way down. The Monopoly Guy is eliminated shortly thereafter, and Gabe Newell is eliminated next by Gordon Freeman via an impressive reversal-hurricanrana over the top rope. Earthworm Jim is next to arrive, quickly eliminating Gordon Freeman and avenging Gaben. Now at the halfway point of the Rumble, "Mario", the Easter Bunny, and Martin Van Buren enter the ring, and the 30's Milkman is eliminated soon after. The RED Heavy arrives just before the Easter Bunny eliminates Martin Van Buren, and seasoned boxing veteran The Coat Hanger enters as "Mario" eliminates the Easter Bunny. Suddenly, the crowd erupts into applause as Cap'n Crunch appears as the next wrestler. The surge of energy invigorates the wrestlers and a heated brawl breaks out, resulting in the elimination of The Coat Hanger. Ma3la is the next to go as "Mario" sends him flying with a superkick to the face, and Santa Claus suddenly appears with a chainsaw as he makes his way to the ring. The Rumble is going absolutely wild. Things begin to die down as the wrestlers' fatigue sets in. Elvis Presley enters the ring just in time to see Cap'n Crunch eliminate Earthworm Jim and Santa Claus effortlessly eliminate "Mario". Unfortunately, Elvis himself is quickly eliminated by Cap'n Crunch as well. Burgah Boy arrives wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and Santa Claus eliminates the RED Heavy. The hypermasculine god of a gamer Jerma is next to join the fray, but is quickly and unceremoniously eliminated by Santa Claus. As the final Rumble contestant, The Egg, arrives however, the commentary team is notified that there's some commotion backstage. It's revealed that Jerma is throwing a tantrum over his embarrassing loss, venting his anger out on Glue Man by smashing the innocent wrestler's head into a car window. The commentary team sends security to go deal with Jerma and returns to the Rumble. Just as the cameras get back to the Rumble, Cap'n Crunch eliminates Burgah Boy and The Egg eliminates Santa Claus, bringing it down to the two final wrestlers. Finding himself losing to Cap'n Crunch's superior techniques, The Egg calls for time-out - however, it was just a trick, and he sucker punches the Cap'n while his guard is down. Fortunately, Cap'n Crunch still manages to overpower his underhanded foe and eliminates him, becoming the champion of the second ever Jerma Rumble. Wrestlers External Links * Jerma Rumble 2 on YouTube Category:Jerma Wrestling Federation Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:JWF Events Category:Videos